battleroyalefandomcom-20200214-history
Chisato Matsui (Novel)
Backstory Chisato Matsui (松井知里 Matsui Chisato) was known for being very quiet and withdrawn. She was a nice girl and a good cook. She was part of the "Neutrals" with several other girls. Chisato had a secret crush on Shinji Mimura despite his reputation as a player, which suggests that she was trusting. Appearance Chisato had long hair and was petite. When she was next to her friend, Haruka, it was said that the two looked like a couple. Friends and Enemies Chisato was part of Yukie Utsumi's group of friends which were Satomi Noda, Haruka Tanizawa, Izumi Kanai, and Noriko Nakagawa. Chisato had a crush on Shinji Mimura, although few people knew this. In the Program When Chisato made her way out of the school, she heard the voices of her friends calling out to her as they wanted to team up with her. Chisato decided to join them and they waited for the rest of the female class to come out. The first one was Kaori Minami, but she ran away. The next and final girl was Yoshimi Yahagi but due to her being friends with Mitsuko Souma, the girls decided against calling out for her and left. After they were all gathered up, the girls wondered around the island until they witnessed the suicide of Sakura Ogawa and Kazuhiko Yamamoto. After this incident, the girls left towards the lighthouse. They had it arranged where someone would always be on watch in case of an attack. Around eight pm on the first day, they found Yuko Sakaki who told the girls that she witnessed Shuya Nanahara killing Tatsumichi Oki. The girls let her stay as she isn't a threat to them. They would then find an unconscious Shuya. The girls had an arugement with Yuko as she felt that by keeping Shuya there, he would try to murder them but the rest thought they couldn't leave him to die so they took him in. Around six am, Chisato heard the announcement that would send her to tears: Shinji Mimura had died. She would quietly weep since then. Later on, Chisato and Haruka were cooking stew for Shuya. Chisato mostly cooked by herself as Haruka checked on Yuko. Chisato still tried her best to not let this affect her as she tried to have a positive attitude. Later she cried out with joy when she heard Shuya had awoken and was going to make it. Chisato, along with Satomi, asked Yukie on how he was feeling. She not only told him what his condition was, but that there could be a way off the island thanks to Shogo Kawada. Everything was going well, although when Yuka Nakagawa started to tease Yukie about her crush on Shuya, Chisato looked down at the floor which made Yuka feel bad and so she stopped. Shortly afterwards Yuka fell to the floor after eating the food meant for Shuya. All the girls panicked and went to Yuka's corpse, wanting to know what happened. Chisato explained that she ate the food and felt fine. Haruka assumed that it was poision which sparked everyone off. Satomi grabbed her uzi and aimed it at the girls. All of them moved away from Yuka's corpse as Satomi demanded to know who the killer was. At first Satomi blamed Haruka, who in turn pointed out that Chisato also cooked the food. Chisato said she would never do such a thing and pointed the blame onto either Satomi or Yuko. As the girls argued some more, Chisato moved to the side of the table where Yuka's gun was, this was enough to set off Satomi who shot at Chisato. She was shot in the back three times and crashed against the side table, slid down, clutched onto its edge, and fell face forward onto the floor. Notes and Trivia * Unlike the film and manga, Chisato's intentions when she moved closer to the gun in the novel were unclear. However, in Battle Royale: Angels' Border, it is revealed that she had hoped to throw the gun out of a window in order to show Satomi that she wasn't a threat. It isn't until she's shot that she realizes how easily her actions were misread and she dies lamenting her own foolishness and inability to save anyone. Category:Battle Royale novel characters Category:Program Students Category:Deceased Characters Category:Female Category:Lighthouse Girls